Monster
by dilila23
Summary: "It was horrible to see ,Arthur, nothing I said seemed to get through and he just kept repeating the same thing over and over and over again." Gwen was sobbing at this point and Arthur had quickly wrapped her in a comforting hug."What was he saying, Guinevere?"The next word came out as nothing more then a whisper but it was enough to send Arthur running for the east tower."Monster"


"Please try talking to him Arthur, I don't know what to do!" It was about mid afternoon when Guinevere burst into Arthur's chambers in tears. She was so distraught that Arthur was only just getting her to calm down enough to understand what she was saying.

"Guinevere, i don't understand, what are you talking about?" Guinevere started to talk again slightly calmer now but still crying which worried Arthur,

"It's Merlin, I knew you had given him the day off with everything that had happened with his mother, so i thought that i would take him on a pique-nique to get his mind off of things but when I couldn't find him straight away i just knew something wasn't right." Yes, Arthur had given Merlin the day off. There had been report coming in about attacks on outlying villages and Arthur had been doing everything he could to keep the villages safe but he had been unable to stop the massacre that had taken place in Ealdor. The village had suffered many loses, including that of Merlin's mother, Hunith. Arthur knew the pain of losing a parent only too well so he told Merlin that he could have the next few days off (he wouldn't be pushing Merlin to start working again until he was ready but he figured that Merlin will probably come back to work even if he told him not to).

"What do you mean?"Arthur asked in a worried voice.

"I couldn't find Merlin anywhere so i asked around and someone eventually said that they saw him heading towards the east tower," Arthur started to internally panic, the east tower wasn't very high but it was still high enough for Arthur's imagination to start painting a terrifying image in him head. As scared as Arthur was to to know he the answer, he just had to ask,

"Was he...was he going to...did he...?" Before Arthur was able to force the question out of himself Guinevere quickly interrupted him,

"No, no.. no of course not.. oh my gosh that sounded really bad didn't it? I shouldn't have said it like that, anyone would have jumped to that conclusion. No, of course not, he wasn't going to.." _Jump. _It was left unsaid but the relief Arthur felt was tangible in the air. Now that Arthur's worst fears had been crushed it just left him with a whole new set of question.

"Why was he in the east tower?" Gwen took a deep breath to help gather her thoughts before she started talking again. " I don't know and that's why you need to talk to him straight away, i know he considers you his best friend and don't even try to tell me that you don't feel the same way." It was true and although he had never told anyone, he knew that everyone else knew it too. Guinevere interrupted his thoughts when she continued talking, she had started to cry again.

"It was horrible to see, Arthur, nothing I said seemed to get through and he just kept repeating the same thing over and over and over again." Gwen was sobbing at this point and Arthur had quickly wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"What was he saying, Guinevere?" The next word came out as nothing more then a whisper but it was enough to send Arthur running for the east tower.

_"Monster"_

* * *

This is my attempt at a story with more then one chapter. I'm only planning this to be a two shot but you never know (this was only originally going to be a one shot so yeah). I've never done this (as you can see if you check out my profile) so please be nice but i also want honesty. if you can't do both then pick honest. Please review and tell me what i did bad and what i did good and any ideas for the rest of the story, i have a basic idea but it could go two ways so any ideas might help me decide which patch to take. Thanks so much for reading my story, i hope you have a great day!


End file.
